Youth
by Wolfgirl13
Summary: We all know that Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battousai and at the same time, Karou was only a small child. But what if Little Karou met the Battousai one night, while her Father was out to War? Then two years later,at the end of the Bakumatsu,the Battousai r
1. Remembrance and first meeting

(Battousai/Karou) We all know that Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battousai and at the same time, Karou was only a small child. But what if Little Karou met the Battousai one night, while her Father was out to War? Then two years later, at the end of the Bakumatsu, the Battousai runs into Little Karou again.With her father?!?!  
  
Konnichiwa! Or is it Ohayoo? Well, this is it! My first story. *Sits in her leather computer chair nervously, staring at her hands that are clenched tightly in her lap.* I always wondered about how the Battousai/Kenshin was with children before he became a rurouni? We've seen him with Ayame and Suzume before but can you picture him carrying a tiny Karou!!! Please be kind and give lots and lots of reviews! *Pulls out little strips of papers marked "reviews" and hugs them to her chest* I love review and will always cherish every single one of them. If you've read my Bio, then you know why I'm not very experienced with Fan Fictions. Gomen nasai and Arigatou!! Enjoy minna-san!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin belongs to the obviously genius Nobuhiro Watsuki. Not me.  
  
Chapter 1: Remembrance and first meeting  
  
It was dark out and crickets were singing. A young dark haired girl lay tucked in her sky blue futon, the covers up to and under her chin. Gently, she closed her eyes and strained to hear what was going on outside. The Bakumatsu Revolution had been raging on for quite a while and more and more samurai had been gathering in Tokyo, where she lived. The streets were dangerous to go out in, even for grown men. And the danger wasn't because of bandits. It was because a deserted street could become a battlefield in mere seconds. With you in it.  
  
Her name was Kamiya Karou and her father was the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Her father, though she loved him dearly, supported the current oppressive government and the Shinsengumi, while she secretly supported the Ishin Shishi. The Ishin Shishi were freedom fighters that wanted to establish a new government. They were who she thought should rule. Equality for all. Wouldn't that be great?  
  
A fight seemed to be going on, judging by the noise. Crashes and clangs rang out and Karou already knew her father was behind the Dojo gates, boken in hand, ready to spring into action if needed. He was always ready to support the Shinsengumi. "Stop! Everyone, it's the Hitokiri Battousai!" Whistles blew as more screams of "Battousai" followed. Chaos seemed to be occurring just because of the name.  
Meanwhile, as soon as the first yell sounded, Karou's breath had caught in her throat. 'Battousai? Here again?' She sat up and her blanket pooled in her lap. Taking shallow breaths she tried to calm herself and remember. This wasn't the first time Battousai had come to Tokyo. It wasn't the first time he had been discovered for who he really was. A little 5 year old girl found him. She had found him, two years ago.  
  
***  
  
"Karou darling? I'm going to have to go on an.er, business trip for a while but I'll come back soon. While I'm gone Dr. Genzai has kindly offered to come over to make your meals and check on you every once in a while. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
A six year old Karou wiped her worried look off her face and turned it into one of reassurance. Her father was asking her to be brave and she would. "Hai Daddy, I'll be super-good!"  
"Kamiya-san! Are you done saying your goodbyes yet? We have to go!" "Yeah Koji-san, don't want to miss out on any of the fi- Ow! What the heck was that for?" An annoyed look pasted over Koji Kamiya's face and he glance in the direction in which the voices came. He then cast one last look at his priceless daughter and once again, silently made the promise to protect her no matter what the cost. "Aa, I'm coming!" And with that he sadly turned his back and ran outside, into the awaiting carriage, and away.  
  
After her father left, little Karou sat down with a sigh to think. 'Just because I young doesn't mean I'm ignorant! Daddy's not going on a business trip, he's off to war. He's completely unaware that when he talks to his adult friends about politics, I listen in too. While he's weeping as the Ishin Shishi gain ground, I'm celebrating, on the inside. I hope he'll be safe.'  
The slow hours ticked away and it soon began to get chilly. The sun would set in the next half hour and Dr. Genzai would be getting off work. Karou, who was utterly board, sat on the edge of the engawa and fiddled with her hair while swinging her legs back and forth. Fall was setting in and the fairly large trees that were rooted in the backyard of the Dojo were beginning to change their leaf color. That was when she heard it. A soft thump and a muffled groan. It sounded like it came from the other side of the wall.  
Jumping up, she ran to one of the biggest trees that's branches reached up and over the Dojo compound's walls and climb over to look down at who or what it was. Who she saw nearly made her tumble out of the tree. She had heard stories, of a young man with flaming red hair and a cross shaped scar. If you saw him, you might as well be dead. And here he was, though he was a bit smaller than what she had imagined.  
The Hitokiri Battousai. The few who had seen him in battle and live to tell the tale all described him as a heartless, soulless, demon that reveled in bloodshed. They had nightmares of his paralyzing golden eyes that so froze a man in fear that it was made easy for him to kill.  
But he didn't look evil right now. His small form was slumped against the compound wall and he looked so young. For someone who was said to be driven by bloodlust, he had an incredibly young and innocent face. Maybe he looked so innocent because after he killed someone, he wasn't haunted by them? A whistle blew in the distance and Karou's head whipped in the direction. Her heart began to speed up and tears formed in her eyes. Why? 'I don't want Battousai to be caught.'  
With that realization Karou quickly shimmied down the tree trunk, ran to the Dojo gate, and flung it open. Little specks of light from the police lanterns were beginning to become visible. Karou ran over to the curled up body of Battousai and shook his shoulder gingerly. He may be unconscious but he still had his sword in his hand. Thick, red liquid slowly coated her fingers and she let go with a shriek. Suddenly a dark cloud of ki began to swirl around the Battousai, enveloping him and sweeping Karou toward him like a suction.  
As the pitch black ki wrapped around Karou in an iron grip, a penetrating chill crept right into her bones. She couldn't move, or breathe. Gasping desperately for breath, Karou tried to remember what she knew about ki. 'Okay, ki is simply the energy that is a person's essence. When a person does a bad deed their ki darkens and when they do a good deed, their ki lightens. Only experienced fighters can see a person's ki. I can see Battousai's ki only because Dad has been training me in ki sensing along with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, but unless a person's ki is at a nearly impossible level, it shouldn't be strong enough to take a physical form. And how can a person's ki be so dark? Great. This helps me how? All I know is that I'm way in over my head.'  
Karou was almost touching the Battousai when she saw his eyes snap open. She gasped as she saw his eyes, not noticing she could breathe again. They were a storm of golden flames that swirled angrily around, flaring brighter every once in a while.  
  
The Battousai slowly struggled to stand, never taking his eyes off the intruder who dared touch him. His blood was on her tiny fingers. Carefully, he straightened up, hissing as pain shot up his arm and down his spine. A small whimper came from the little girl who had woken him up and he glared even colder at her, willing her away.  
But then she did something that was both unbelievably stupid, and brave. She actually took a small step toward him and timidly held out her clean small hand. 'What does she want! This arm is killing me.' "Girl! Get away and go home. I've no money or time for children right now!"  
The girl just blinked and shook her head, her long dark hair swaying. A sharp whistle sounded and her eyes darted over his shoulder. 'What?' Battousai turned around and saw the gathering lights coming his way. "Kuso!" The police were getting closer. "Battousai? Come with me. I can hide you. I swear that if you get caught, you can kill me. You can leave any time. Hurry."  
'What is with this girl. She can't be more then six years old. Judging by her clothes, she's not homeless. What parents would let their child run around in the streets when a killer.when I'm about? And how the heck does she know I'm Battousai. She's a child. And a girl none the less!' "Fine girl, but make no mistake. If this is a trap, I'll keep my end of the deal." While most children who have burst out crying right then and there and most adults would have been running for their lives long before, she just stared grimly at him and grasped his hand, leading him hurriedly down the street and through two large iron gates. 'If this is a trap, nothing will harness my fury.'  
  
Karou pulled along the Battousai, all the while questioning what the heck she was doing. 'Sure he's on the side of the war I'm on but still, he's not only a supposedly blood thirsty killer but also a strange man. He could hurt me or kill me and no one would know until maybe Dr. Genzai came over. This could be the single most stupid thing I've done in my very short, young life!'  
  
Meanwhile, Battousai was also thinking along those lines. 'What the heck am I doing, trusting a strange girl. Where in the world is she leading me? We just past iron gates! It could be right into an ambush. Just because she's a young girl doesn't mean she's not working for someone- A Dojo?' His thoughts were cut off when he realized where he was. A large Dojo loomed in front of him but the place was deserted. Then he looked around and found he was in the backyard. Trees grew on the boarder, next to the wall, and he saw how the girl was able to see him from the branches. Where was the girl? She was gone.  
Battousai placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked around. 'Where is that girl?' The place had become empty and it wasn't a feeling he liked. A sound from behind him reached his ears and he expertly swung the blade, embedding it in the trunk of the nearby tree. About three inches from the girl's head. "Where were you?" he snarled and sheathed his sword.  
  
Karou stared, wide eyed at him as he slipped his sword into his sheath and straightened. 'I.was.almost killed! Just a few more inches and I'd be.' "Hey, girl, I asked you a question!" Battousai, even with his sword sheathed, wasn't a force to be reckoned with. "Umm." Karou's mind whirled with what to tell him but finally opted on the truth. In a few seconds she might be dead so it was probably best to die with honor and a clear conscience. 'Please don't let him take this the wrong way.' "I was locking the gate."  
  
Battousai's mind went into over drive as he processed the information. So the gate was locked. The wall didn't seem too hard to scale. And if worse came to worse, he could cut the gate apart with his blade. Simple. But. He quickly spread his awareness, in search of any approaching or concealed ki. All he felt was the wavering ki of the girl next to him. Strange. It was the first time he had checked on the girl's ki. It was strong. Most children's ki's would be just a small gentle glow but hers was strong and fanned outward, dancing wildly around on an invisible wind. She had the ki of a warrior! But she was a child? Something was off. But what?  
That's when it hit him. She had warrior's ki but it lacked the dark tint that is unavoidable to get while learning to fight. When a person learns to fight, their ki becomes forever tainted by the negative action the person is learning. Hers was still pure and innocent, even though it screamed that she was a fighter. How was it possible, to retain such innocence? 'This is girl is an example of who and what I'm fighting for. But first, I have to find out why she's locked us in. I don't like feeling imprisoned. Only afterwards will I ask questions of a lighter sort.'  
  
"Why?" Karou had her hands over her face, covering her eyes, waiting for a blow to fall. When no blow fell and she heard his question she fearfully spread her fingers and peeked through. He didn't look very angry, just annoyed. And curious? "I.um. I closed the gate and locked it so no one would suspect anyone came in here a-and I locked it so that if anyone tried to come in here, we would have warning." Karou mentally cursed herself for stuttering but hoped he would think her harmless. She got herself into this mess and she was going to get out of it, somehow.  
Battousai looked at her and very slowly a look of puzzlement crossed his features. It gave him a softer look though it was easy to tell that his normal hard expression could come back at any moment. Karou decided that she liked his softer expression better and for some reason, found herself wishing she could make it stay. Finally he motioned for them to begin walking towards the Dojo door and began to talk over his shoulder as he walked. "I don't think this is a trap anymore but I have every reason to kill you. Even to one so young as yourself, if you know who I am, then you should know better than to let a hitokiri into your home. But I won't kill you.just yet. That is, if you tell me how you knew who I am. And while we're on that matter, who you are and what kind of place this is. Come inside. Now."  
Uncertainly, Karou took one small step and stopped. 'His voice, it became softer.just like his face! Even after all this, he doesn't seem blood thirsty like the legends say. There's no doubt of who he is now or his skill with the sword. He trusts me, sort of. So maybe I should give him a little trust too? Yeah, right.. Trust a killer. One of my smarter moves. But maybe.' Without hesitating any farther, Karou shook the confusing thoughts from her head and instantly ran after the feared Hitokiri Battousai, who seemed to have decided, for an unknown reason that he was going to be staying at her Dojo for a while.  
  
Well, that's that! *Bows humbly* The first chapter to a story I'm not sure I'll finish. If you review, it will be more likely for me to keep writing and to add more chappies. Please! Reviews! I don't really care what they say though. As long as you put your pen name or anonymous name lets me know that someone out there's reading this!  
Ja ne,  
Wolfgirl13  
  
(PS: In the first part, when Karou is remembering, Battousai is 18 and Karou is seven. The first time they meet, Battousai is 16 and Karou is five.) 


	2. Questions

(Battousai/Karou) We all know that Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battousai and at the same time, Karou was only a small child. But what if Little Karou met the Battousai one night, while her Father was out to War? Then two years later, at the end of the Bakumatsu, the Battousai runs into Little Karou again.With her father?!?! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Hey! I have to thank all of you for reviewing! I'm so HAPPY! I'd like to thank.  
  
So- On with the SHOW! Er.story.  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin belongs to the obviously genius Nobuhiro Watsuki. Not me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 2: Questions  
  
.................................  
  
...................................  
  
Battousai stepped over the engawa, into the thresh hold of the Dojo and found himself in a large training hall. The walls and floors were polished to a golden shine and shinai and bokkens hung from the walls. There were two other doors that clearly led into the living quarters of the Dojo. Battousai barely acknowledged the girl's presence as she quietly followed in and slid the wooden doors shut with a snap. He had never really been to a private Dojo before and had always tried to make a habit out of memorizing new things. Sure, he had been to the Practice Halls of the Ishin Shishi but never one that was independent and had a choice of which students to admit. Even he, as a student, was taught by his Master in the Mountains. But that was not the reason he had come inside. It was to question the girl.  
  
"Girl? What's your name for starters? And could you take us to a more.comfortable place to talk?" He turned to the girl and found her staring at him in confusion. What had he said wrong? With a lifted eyebrow though, the girl immediately became self-aware and stopped staring. "My name's Kamiya Karou-" She seemed to drift off again and her eyes looked to be scanning the interior of the walls. "You may call me Kamiya Karou. Of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu."  
  
This threw Battousai off balance. She spaced out because she was debating whether or not to tell him about her sword-style. Just by hearing a person's sword-style, it can give away quite a lot in a fight. Ignoring that fact that an innocent girl of six was learning kenjuutsu for a moment, he began to wonder just how much she knew. Did she know about telling a person by their swords-style or was she simply being cautious? And he had never heard of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Another thing to ask.  
  
"Excuse me? Err.Battousai? You wanted someone comfortable to sit down. You have to come with me." The girl, Karou was bold enough to actually tug at his sleeve. It had been a while since anyone, albeit in battle, had dared touch him. But this was more than the first time for Karou. Karou tugged at his sleeves again and Battousai decided to allow her, not matter how uncomfortable he was with the situation, to pull him to where ever she was taking him.  
  
Karou gently held on to his sleeve and began dragging him through the Dojo; first through the nearest door, then down three halls turning right, then through two more doors, and down one last hall way before turning into slightly smaller room than the spacious training hall. Somewhere in the midst of the travels, the rooms became dark for the lack of windows and even though Battousai could see just fine, being used to working in the dark and all, Karou had to get an oil lantern to lead the way. The room, it seemed, was filled with old junk and was basically used as a store room though with a bit of work it could be another training hall. Karou let go of his sleeve and lit another oil lamp, which appeared to have been pre- residing in the doorway corner.  
  
"This is the central most room of the Dojo." Karou announced, her voice echoing off the walls and ceiling. "My Dad doesn't know it but I come here all the time. He doesn't like to come here because it was Mom's favorite room. She died when I was born." Her last sentence was so sad the Battousai did something he hadn't done in a long time. He blinked and put on a reverent look. But Karou didn't notice much because she had already dived head first into a mountain of stacked furniture and after much shuffling and kicking of dust, she crawled out dragging what seemed like an ancient moth bitten futon, a pillow, and two red velvety cushions. Everything, including the girl, who now covered in a thick layer of dust.  
  
"Acho!" Karou, without warning, began shaking and beating out the old futon, shaking up even more dust then before. When the cloud settled, Battousai was amazed to see a clean circle on the Dojo floor, utterly devoid of dust. In the middle of the circle stood a clean futon, a lantern, and a very proud Miss Kamiya. A big grin was on her face as she folded her legs underneath her and sat down on one of the cushions, much too gracefully for a six year old, and gestured for him to do as well.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" Karou watched the Battousai carefully as he also sat down and became comfortable. If he asked anything too personal, something she didn't want to answer, then she was sunk. He could easily get it out of her if he wanted. Hopefully, all he wanted to know was where he was and why she helped him. Though she herself wasn't very sure at the moment. The lantern light flickered and Karou noticed he was watching her with the same scrutiny. Copying his motion almost exactly, she raised a delicate eyebrow and that snapped Battousai out of what ever he was thinking. "Tell me, when a person learns to fight, they learn to hurt people, do they not? No matter if they want to protect or attack by fighting. Fighting is fighting, and no one can learn fighting without darkening their ki permanently, even if it's lightly. You're obviously a skilled warrior with a strong ki but what I don't understand is why your ki is absolutely pure. Nothing has sullied it. Please tell me, why?" Karou sat, shocked. It wasn't very personal but it wasn't the type of question you would give a six year old child, let alone a girl. It was flattering that The Hitokiri Battousai said she had a strong ki and was a skilled warrior, she had never been more complimented in her life, but was he forgetting she was still a very young girl? That was an extremely heavy question, one even her Father might not be able to answer. She wasn't some adult to debate the meanings of life with. 'I'll try my best to answer his question with all the wisdom my father and all my friends have taught me. At least he was polite."  
  
"Well, let's see then.ano.oh yeah!" Karou pounded he fist into the flat of her hand in triumph. "I remember now. You're right; you can't learn fighting without darkening your ki. Learning to fight is a bad deed because your learning how to hurt people, no matter you intentions, and it's permanent because once you've learned, it's impossible to forget. I've been training in swordsmanship ever since I could remember and I guess that I've been learning to hurt people. But I think that it's all in the principle of what I've learned. Ano.It's hard to explain here. It would be easier if we were in the Practice Hall where all the virtues of the Kasshin Ryuu are listed. Why not ask me that when we get back to the Practice Hall and I will finish explaining.Okay?"  
  
..................................  
  
Suddenly distant sounds of footsteps were heard down the hall. Battousai narrowed his eyes and glanced at Karou. She seemed just as startled and distressed as he was. Clearly, she was expecting this, just as much as he was. "Karou-chan! Get behind me! Now." Then, he stood up, unsheathing his sword, and waited. Karou didn't seem that afraid but she was clearly confused and shaken up. "Care to explain?"  
  
Karou just stared in the only possible doorway the person could come through and said, "I. I don't know. How could anyone get past the gate without us knowing? The only person who has the key would be Daddy or-"  
  
"Karou-chan! Where are you? I brought over some dinner for you. Heaven knows my back can't take hide-and-seek. Please come out." Battousai shot Karou a menacing look but Karou was just relieved. It wasn't an intruder. "It's okay. I completely forgot Dr. Genzai was supposed to be coming over to bring me my dinner and check on me. Sorry." Battousai just glare a while longer before sheathing his sword roughly. "Don't be apologizing to me, girl! Apologize to him! If he had come in here and I didn't know who he was or if he was friend of foe then I would have-"  
  
"Ah!" Karou let out a yelp and looked very mad. At herself. "I'm so stupid." She smacked her forehead for emphasis. "That reminded me." She held out her right hand and stared at it disgustedly. Battousai's blood was still on it. ".that you are still hurt. Tell you what. You stay here and I'll get Dr. Genzai away as quickly as possible. Then I'll bring you some food and bandages. Why didn't you remind me you were hurt?" Battousai just shrugged and sat back down. After a few seconds Karou decided that he was going to answer anymore and jogged out of the room to find Dr. Genzai. Battousai just stared at nothing. 'Is it possible? For a person to learn swordsmanship and remain unscathed?'  
  
................................  
  
...........................  
  
So what did ya think of that! I took me a while to update but I think this chapter is good. If you have any suggestions, make sure to tell me please. And review too!  
  
Ja ne,  
Wolfgirl13  
  
(PS: In the first part, when Karou is remembering, Battousai is 18 and Karou is seven. The first time they meet, Battousai was 16 and Karou is five.) 


End file.
